Tim
Tim '(ティム''Timu), ' born '''Tock Jefferson ' (タック・ジェファーソン Takku Jefāson) is Tick Jefferson's younger brother. Tim left home when his father sold his brother to Luck Gandor of the Gandor Family mafia to repay for his expensive debts. Recognised for his strategic mentality, Tim was found and raised by Huey Laforet, ending up leader of Huey's Larva team. After many team-ups in common missions, he grew close with Adele of the Lamia. He is one of the leading protagonists of the 1933 storyline The Slash, though is derivative as he can be classified as an anti-hero of the storyline. Since his appearance, he has returned briefly in the 1934 storyline to help Jacuzzi Splot and offer information. Personality Tim is a character that is plagued with doubt about his past involving his brother and father. His complex over his past is the basic and central part to his character and drive to step into his own shadow and out of his family's. He deeply hates his brother and father and wants to forget about them to move into his own identity and away from his past. He is calculating and manipulative, manipulating local groups into doing his dirty work leeching off of their success befitting him being the leader of the Larva as noted by Christopher Shaldred. Methods of his manipulation usually include using blackmail (Dallas Genoard) or simply leaving out a few but crucial details (Jacuzzi Splot). He never expects genuine loyalty from his affiliations unless they are somehow connected to Huey whom he greatly admires and is very loyal to. He is not afraid to get his own hands dirty, but simply prefers to be smart and practical about situations. He also genuinely cares about innocent civilians and prefers to keep the collateral damage as close to zero as possible, only offing those who Huey asks him to. He even decided to postpone Eve's assassination during his attempt to blackmail Dallas, where his own sense of honor had a role in that decision. His reunion with his brother and the revelation that Jimmy was not killed by him has allowed him to let go of all of his hatred towards his brother and helped him cope with his complex about his history. He became far more open and began to distrust Huey Laforet who he once admired now suspecting him of killing Huey. Tim plans on one day betraying him, but until that day comes he retains some loyalty. He personally took the fall for the mission's failure and paid of Adele's medical expenses, something that Lamia was grateful for. Now he also hopes to reconcile with his brother and make a genuine friendship with him. Chronology (To be rewritten.) Childhood Tim's backstory is explained and narrated by him in the second prologue of the 1933 arc. Tock was always a called child prodigy and brilliant in everything he did, being able to understand the materials taught in class before the teachers even taught them, just by reading the textbooks and deriving the materials outside it. After his previous father died, his mother married a good-for-nothing wall clock seller and moved to New York. Before he became accustomed to his new home, his mother died of tuberculosis and his stepfather came to see him as a means to easy cash, after hearing gossip about Tock's genius. After Tick seemingly killed Tock's pet, a white rat named Jimmy, Tock began hating him as well as their stepfather, refusing to speak to Tick. Despite this, he still feels a brotherly connection with Tick; after their stepfather sells Tick to the Gandors to compensate for his large debt in September 1925, Tock runs away in order to see whether or not someone (particularly Tick) will try to find him. Tim states that if someone calls his name, he will run away together with them. Just then, someone in the shadows says 'Tock Jefferson. Age: Twelve. Marital Status: Unmarried'. Tock, realizing the voice does not belong to his brother, asks who's there. The man seemingly ignores his questions instead drifting back and forth between talking to Tock and himself. The man tells Tock that their meeting was not a coincidence and that he had been waiting for him. He tells a speechless Tock that he came to New York trying to find another genius boy named Claire Stanfield who has already left the city, but decided Tock might be more outstanding than Claire. He then explains why Tock is fortunate to be in an unfortunate situation, as he was willing to abandon his current lifestyle without any hesitation.Tock again asks who the man is, and he replies with 'I am—a monster', while lifting his hand above the lantern's lit candle, skin burning but not consumed by the flame. Tock demands a simpler answer directly from the man on who or what he is. Impressed, the man talks about how others usually become dumbfounded or run away, yet Tock contradicted his predictions. The voice then calls on a small girl in a black dress, revealed to be Chane, and dismisses her. As Chane disappears back into the shadows, Tock begins losing his grip on reality, believing he is either dreaming or hallucinating. The one thing that pulls him back is the voice of the man, he explained that his goal was to learn everything there is to know about humans by collecting people like Tock, whom he calls 'raw materials'. However, he cuts himself off, feeling he should answer Tock's earlier question honestly and introduces himself as Huey Laforet and that he came Tock welcomes to the happy world he wished for. '1933 - The Slash' Before Eve Genoard, the Runoratas, Senator Beriam and the Gandors were able to search the Hudson River, he and Adele had already arranged for Dallas Genoard to be taken from his watery prison to strike a deal for his cooperation in exchange that his sister would not be hurt. Later, they gather information from the Daily Days on the whereabouts of those immortals and debrief Dallas of 3 years lost. Tim tells Dallas about his status as an incomplete immortal while Adele tells him the basics of Alchemy. Dallas finds the topic redundant and wonders the relevance to his predicament until Tim reminds him that his rivals Firo Prochainezo and Ennis are complete immortals and devoured Szilard Quates. Tim promptly mocks Dallas' weakness, but they form an alliance to find the other immortals for Huey Laforet's nefarious plans. They plan to share the secrets of immortality with Jacuzzi Splot as part of Huey Laforet's experiments in the city and arrive at the Genoard mansion with Dallas in tow. He, Adele and the Larva team advertise immortality in Huey's behalf and demonstrate it by having Adele kill Dallas, comparing it to a magic show to appease the gory nature of the demonstration. Isaac and Miria promptly address it as such much to his chagrin, yet the meeting deteriorates into a brawl when Chane arrives from a previous scuffle with Maria Barcelito and Tick Jefferson. Tim notices Tick and ignores him, but then Maria finds pleasure in mutilating Dallas and infuriates Tim because it would result in Jacuzzi's whole gang refusing immortality. Tim then orders Adele to atTock Maria. In the long brawl, Ronny Schiatto uses his reality warping powers to stop time and create an aura of intimidation amidst the gangsters, homunculi and delinquents. It worsens when Adele and Maria reached a stalemate, forcing Tim and his entire Larva squad to flee with Adele after she grieved Ronny's associate Ennis by harming Isaac and Miria (who were unaware of their immortality). Nice interrupts the worsening meeting by detonating a smoke bomb and causes all of the gang to disperse, with Jacuzzi advising Tim and Ronny that they will meet at another place since the mansion belongs to Eve Genoard and they should not cause further squabbles in it. After the battle at Genoard mansion, Adele and Tim's team lose contact with Dallas and the others. Tim is disappointed with the outcome but was more conflicted with the fact that he saw Tick in the battle, revealing he is Tock Jefferson, Tick's missing brother. He receives word from their messenger that Huey has ordered the entire Lamia team to converge in New York at a certain location, worrying Tim as he found difficulty controlling Adele. They prepare for their next operation: the heist of Mist Wall, Headquarters of Nebula in New York. The next day, Tim muses about Tick in front of the Mist Wall among other feelings and begins to lose focus until he gets an unexpected meeting with Dallas Genoard, Jacuzzi and Nice's gang to negotiate in the sharing of the immortality elixir. He tells his men to add Jacuzzi's gang to their faction and prepare for the heist without Lamia due to their unstable personalities. Tim gets notified by Leeza Laforet that Huey has ordered Lamia to move as well in the blanket of the fog. In the morning of the heist, he gets a shocking revelation that Senator Beriam has arrived to oversee the dealings of Nebula, but chooses to continue the heist. At the reception, he gets intercepted by Christopher Shaldred and upon Huey's orders, begins causing a massacre by killing the employees of Nebula only. Tim uses Lamia's killing spree to find the experimental elixir and Jacuzzi's bombs, revealing that the operation was a set up between Huey and Nebula. Senator Beriam confronts Tim and reveals that all the staff of Mist Wall are in fact incomplete immortals after they were given free vaccination shots a year prior, and tells Tim that the whole building is his and Nebula's laboratory for experimenting on immortals. Disgusted, Tim abandons the mission and tries to get Adele and the rest of Lamia to force a retreat since killing the staff will prove futile. He decides that he will choose his own fate, beginning to doubt Huey Laforet. Arriving at the pyramidal restaurant, Tim sees the confrontation between Christopher and Claire while Adele begins to lose composure due to Claire's trash talking, Tim relents and allows Adele to go on a rampage. Upon Adele's defeat, Tim decides to abandon Christopher and Hong Chi-Mei to tend to her wounds but is stopped by Dallas, who detonates a bomb from Nice's collection. Wounded, Tim accepts his fate and prepares for death as Dallas drags them to certain death but is stopped by Tick, who knew all along that Tim was his long-lost younger brother. Tick threatens Dallas that he will find Eve Genoard if he ever endangers Tim's safety again and stabs Dallas, with Tim watching as Dallas falls off the building. Tick brings Tim and Adele to Maria while they reconcile after years of separation. Tick reveals that he never killed his pet mouse Jimmy and Tim believed his older brother as he, their stepfather and Huey only knew of the pet that Tim treasured. Tim later confronts Huey via Sham and reveals he will continue to work for Huey despite the immortal's deception. Tim promises to form bonds with Tick and will visit New York whenever he is free. '1934 - Alice In Jails' Tim and Adele arrive in Chicago and warn Jacuzzi of their colleague's and the dangers posed by Graham Specter's rampage. Trivia *His headband style bears striking similarities to the style of Kyohei Kadota from Durarara!!. *He was probably born in 1913, since Huey refers to him as "twelve old" in 1925. *The romaji of Tim's real first name is closer to the onomatopoeia Tack rather than Tock, but Tock is used in the Yen Press translation instead. The name Tock, in combination with the name Tick, is a joke based off the two brothers' stepfather's clockmaker profession. Category:Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortals